Lost and Found
by Magic Of Every Kind
Summary: A pirate-infested galaxy oozing with danger, an old friend back from the dead, a hero's daughter raring for an adventure, a mysterious masked figure who echoes the past, a new enemy with an old plan, a bitter grudge decades in the making…what could possibly go wrong? Sequel to 'You're Not Alone'.
1. Prologue

**AHOY ME HEARTIES! 'TIS I, MAGIC...AND GUESS WHAT? I'VE GOT A SEQUEL FOR YOU :D**

**Because you all gave such wonderful feedback for the latest chapter for 'Of Planets, Stars and Galaxies' and I have finished the first chapter of the sequel...I thought I'd post it, because I love you guys _that_ much ;)**

**I officially got 34 'yes' votes on my poll for a sequel to 'You're Not Alone'...so I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier as I said I'd publish after 30 x3**

**Anyway, it's here now! In case you haven't guessed, this is a sequel story, and if you haven't already done so, may I suggest reading 'You're Not Alone' before 'Lost and Found'? This chapter doesn't contain spoilers per-say, but I want to warn you nevertheless.**

**If you're an old reader, welcome back! Ready for more Lombax action? Well, I've got it for you...in bucketloads xD**

**This chapter is pretty much a prologue...and I hope you're pleasantly surprised by who turns up :P**

**Without further ado, ladies and jellybeans, may I present to you, the sequel to 'You're Not Alone'...'Lost and Found'! Enjoy :D**

It was a miserable day on planet Ardolis, as per usual. Rain dribbled from above in an irregular stream, carelessly drenching the planet and its inhabitants in yet another layer of water, churning the mud and beating the rocks that stood steadfast against it; tired and old from their years of erosion. The bright vegetation usually so full of life and colour was thrown into gloom by the dark clouds, warning of an impending storm. With any luck, it would not reach until nightfall, but no-one wanted to take that chance and business had begun early in the shanty town.

A mediocre market had been set up around the edges of the town, buyers and sellers alike eagerly looking to be done for the day and retreat under substantial cover. Stall-holders called half-heartedly back and forth, verbally sparring for customers, but it was more often that those with shelter obtained the most buyers. Scarlet Bikizu birds flittered about the ground, their own spirits undampened by the weather as they searched for tidbits in the dirt, the fallen rubbish of the market goers.

The acrid smell of Blarg cooking arose from a stall run by a fat Blarg in a greasy apron. Unknown bits of meat were slowly roasting over an open grill as the Blarg chopped up more and chucked it on, not bothering to separate the raw from cooked. He spat onto the grill for good measure, just missing the meat as it sizzled.

A figure slipped under the shelter of his stall and the Blarg eyed them warily. They wore a long cloak that stretched to the ground, and a hood covered their head, hiding their features from view.

"What can I do for you, stranger?" the Blarg asked with another spit.

"How much?" the figure asked, gesturing the meat.

"10 bolts a slab," the Blarg told them, turning over a piece to revealed a charred mess.

"I'll give you 5."

"8."

"5, and not a bolt more," came the reply, "that stuff's enough to give anyone rabies." The Blarg's eyes narrowed,

"6 bolts."

"5," the stranger repeated stubbornly, their voice unrelenting. Cursing, the Blarg chose the smallest, rawest piece of meat and slapped it into a stale bun. The figure handed over the bolts and took the meat. Without another word they moved off, leaving the Blarg scowling and jabbing at the meat bad-temperedly.

The stranger weaved between the stalls and creatures who milled about, heading for a small building not far away. Their cloak swept this way and that as they walked, but few people paid attention to them, wrapped up in their own trifling affairs. Besides, there were too many shady characters around these parts anyway, newcomers didn't merit much attention unless they started a fight or became a regular.

Outside the building the figure found a vicious looking dog-like creature with razor sharp fangs and a mean spirit. The beast rose to its feet as they approached, growling menacingly, saliva steadily dripping from its mouth. The stranger paused a few feet away and tossed them the meat before entering the building while the creature was distracted.

"I hope you get rabies," they muttered to the animal as they passed, flicking their cloak in disgust at the creature who ignored them, slurping the meat from the bun.

A rusty bell tinkled as they entered, and they shut the door firmly behind them. They were in a shop, an antique scrap shop by the looks of it. The whole place was dark and poorly lit, a dusty bulb and a grime laden window the only sources of light. Pieces of scrap metal could be found all over the place, as well as other bits and bobs of all shapes and sizes; some were neatly shelved, and some were even in cases, but the rest of it looked like a bomb had hit the place and nobody had bothered to clear up. A Rilgarian stood behind what was obviously meant to be the counter, fiddling with a strange looking device. He looked up as they entered, setting down his tools. The figure went straight up to them.

"Do you have what I asked for?" they asked, lowering their voice. The Rilgarian nodded, recognising them despite their shady appearance,

"Yes, do you have the bolts?" The stranger reached into their cloak and drew out a small pouch which chinked as they set it on the counter; but they didn't let go just yet. The Rilgarian turned and began rummaging through a draw behind him. He groped about for a bit before he found what he was looking for. Pulling it out, he set it on the counter beside the pouch. It was a thin piece of metal, the size and length of a pen. The figure picked up the metal and inspected it before nodding in consent. They gestured the pouch which the Rilgarian all but snatched from the surface, opening up the cloth bag to peek inside before smiling grimly, a greedy glint in his eyes. The stranger pocketed the metal in the folds of their cloak.

"Thank you," they said. The Rilgarian looked at something behind them, and then gave them a somewhat apologetic look,

"I'm sorry."

At that moment the shop door burst open and another figure stood in the doorway, brandishing what could only be a gun. Like greased lightning the hooded figure ducked as two shots fired over their head, slamming into the shopkeeper. Not bothering to check if the Rilgarian was alive, the stranger darted around the counter and out of the door behind it. They didn't look back; they didn't have to as they could already hear the figure shouting after them. They darted through the back of the shop and out of another door at the end. Emerging onto a back alley they quickly turned left, speeding off down the tiny street. The sounds of pursuit followed them and they increased their speed.

They came out of the alley and were immediately swallowed by the crowds in the market. The stranger slowed to avoid colliding anyone and bowed their head as they walked along in an effort to go unnoticed. They jostled a few people in their haste, but carried on, ignoring the muttered curses people sent in their direction. Their pursuers exited the alley and began scanning the crowd. For a moment, the stranger thought they might be able to get away. Then, one of them caught sight of the figure and gave a shout.

The stranger, realising they'd been rumbled, darted by a stall, knocking over some of the wares in their haste. The stallholder let out a cry but the figure ignored them, stumbling into another back alley. Still, they were followed, their pursuers closing in with each passing second. The figure took several random turns in an effort to throw them off, to no avail. They turned another corner and ran a few more paces before coming to an abrupt halt.

Before them was a straight wire fence, too high for them to jump or climb over, and barbed wire sticking out from it unevenly. The stranger let out a string of curse words and turned, only to find their pursuers had already caught up. The cloaked figure fumbled for something in their cloak and drew out a pistol, pointing it towards those who had given chase. One of them, the tallest and clearly the leader, stepped forward with a thin smile about his lips.

"Resistance is useless, and you know it," he told the stranger in a sly, cold sounding voice. He wore a long coat and high black boots, and there was a mean-looking sabre strapped to his side, just visible under the folds of his coat. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, contrasting handsomely against his blue skin to give him the look of a dashing young pirate. The Novalian strode casually towards the figure who raised the pistol,

"Stay back," the stranger ordered, waving the gun. The Novalian gave them a knowing look,

"That pistol isn't loaded."

"Wanna bet?" the stranger retorted, cocking the gun. The Novalian smirked,

"I've missed your spirit."

"Yeah, well, you can carry on missing it..." the figure started to back away as they spoke. A stray brick caught their foot and they tripped over, falling backwards with a small yelp. The Novalian used the opportunity to spring forward, drawing his sabre and putting it to the fallen stranger.

"Good to see you again, Angela," the Novalian grinned down at them. The figure's hood had fallen back to reveal a female Lombax, middle aged by the looks of it, with blond hair that had only just started to go grey, and blue eyes that seemed both loud and defiant. She scowled up at the Novalian,

"The feeling isn't mutual, Morpheus", she spat. The blue skinned man laughed lightly,

"I'm hurt! Haven't you missed me?" The Lombax made to scramble back from him but he rested the sabre tip against her chest, applying just the right amount of pressure to show he meant business.

"Uh uh uh. No trying to escape now, Angela dear," he crooned softly. With his hand he lazily gestured for those behind him to advance. Angela eyed them all guardedly. They numbered 6 in total; 3 robots, 2 Blargs and Morpheus.

"What do you want with me?" Angela snarled, her eyes burning with cautious anger.

"Ooh, temper," Morpheus goaded, "I want nothing...it's the Captain who wants you."

"But I fixed his damn toys months ago!" Angela cried in disbelief. Morpheus shrugged indifferently,

"He needs you again." Angela cursed,

"Well you can tell Kratos..."

"That's Captain Lachesis to you," Morpheus interrupted her with short jab in the chest. The Lombax gave him a withering look,

"You can tell _Kratos_ that I am _not_ his personal mechanic!"

"Come now, we all know you are," Morpheus glanced at his cronies who leered and chuckled cruelly, then he turned back to her, "and anyway, you're the best in the galaxy, and we always know where to find you," he finished with a smile. Angela's eyes narrowed,

"I'm _not_ going back there," she muttered.

"You don't have a choice. Besides, we've kept your workshop nice and warm, and Zak's _so_ looking forward to seeing you. In fact, it was _he_ who found you this time around," Morpheus smiled a devilish smile. Angela's ears twitched and she gave a grimacing wince.

"Go to hell...the lot of you," she glared at them all. Morpheus held up his blade and picked at it absently,

"Whatever you say, Angela dear..." he looked down at her again with a sly smile, "but you're coming with us."

"You know I won't go without a fight?" the Lombax told him. Morpheus' smile widened to a devilish grin, flashing white teeth and reminding her of a wolf,

"We were hoping you'd say that." Angela sighed, and they attacked.

**So, chapter 1...and it's Angela...yay! And yes, she will be playing a key part in this story, you'll be glad to hear :P**

**Guess what I'd like you to do? That's right...review and follow! Only in you want to, of course...but it will make me very, very, _very_ happy if you do :3**

**Next chapter's when we catch up with Ratchet and Skyla and how they're getting on...and the more reviews I get, the more quickly I'll post it...I know, I'm so evil :P**

**Love you all! Magic x**


	2. The Wedding

**I'M SORRY. GAH! I hate writer's block...seriously. **

**But...here you go...chapter 2! And by the way...THANK YOU :D Only one chapter in and already got 14 follows and 15 reviews...you guys are the BEST, and I'm sending you massive hugs wherever you are! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed 'You're Not Alone' :) It will be different in many ways, but I promise the ride will be just as exciting!**

**So here it is...chapter 2...enjoy :D**

Meanwhile, on planet Kerwan in the Solana Galaxy...

Alister tweaked his tie and examined himself one final time in the mirror. He wore a dark suit that used to belong to his father and had since been passed down, complete with bow tie and cufflinks in the shape of gears. Plucking a white rose from the dresser, the young Lombax fixed it to his lapel and with one last smoothing of his hair, he was ready.

Leaving his room, he headed for the elevator, his eyes flicking to his watch. Almost as if sensing his gaze, the screen started flashing, the word 'mum' appearing beside a phone icon. Sighing inwardly, Alister tapped the icon,

"Hi mom."

"Alister, where are you?" his mother's face appeared as a hologram above his wrist, her brow creased in concern.

"We haven't left yet, but I'm on my way to fetch the others," Alister told her truthfully, "we'll be with you as soon as possible, I promise."

"Ok…" his mother chewed her lip, "please hurry, your father and I are getting nervous." Her son gave her a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry, mom, we'll be there on time." The other Lombax flashed him a grateful smile,

"See you soon!" she called, before hanging up. Alister stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the roof.

Seconds later the doors opened to reveal a magnificent roof garden with a large lawn of grass and flower beds dotted neatly about the place. The faint buzz of various pollinating insects could be heard over the sound of distant traffic, and there was a sweet scent in the air from the flowering plants.

However, Alister wasn't here to admire the garden, and there was one noise in particular that dominated the others. Two young Lombaxes were fighting in a makeshift ring at the centre of the garden, the clash of their weapons and occasional cry announcing their presence loud and clear.

Rolling his eyes, Alister shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for them to notice him. It didn't take them too long,

"Hey Al," one fighter called, wielding a silver double ended wrench decorated with a navy blue finish.

"'Sup bro?" called the other, parrying a blow from the former and returning with their own weapon; a single handed wrench rusty brown in colour and well loved by the looks of things.

"Do you know what time it is?" Alister asked them casually, barely keeping the irritation from his voice.

"Umm…no?" offered the second Lombax, sidestepping another attack.

"It's 11:54," Alister told them with a thin-lipped smile.

"What?!" both combatants stopped in their tracks, wrenches raised in mid-air. Alister refrained from rolling his eyes again,

"You heard me."

"Oh man…" muttered the second Lombax, scratching his ear with the tip of his wrench.

"Al, we're sorry," called the first Lombax, lowering her weapon, "we lost track of time."

"Evidently," their brother replied curtly, eyeing them disapprovingly. The first Lombax offered him a sheepish smile,

"Sorry?" she offered again. She had grey fur and dark grey stripes, with lush grey locks that were currently held up in a practical bun. Her frame was delicate, but had an aura of strength about it, and anyone could tell from the way she wielded her wrench that she was a trained fighter and not to be underestimated. Her eyes were bright green in colour, crackling with energy and radiating life and zeal.

"We can still make it, bro," the other Lombax slung his wrench over his back, tossing his brother a lazy grin, "promise." He was taller than his sister, with sandy fur and caramel stripes, and a striped tail poking out of a hole in his trousers. His broad shoulders and defined chest, combined with his easy smile and handsome features marked him out as a looker. The mischievous glint to his green eyes also hinted to a roguish, daredevil side to him that girls would no doubt swoon over.

His twin brother, Alister, while no less handsome, was different in colour, with light grey fur and grey stripes and clear blue eyes that emanated intelligence. It was clear that he was the responsible one of the trio.

"I'm not worried about whether we'll make it," Alister told them, still a little annoyed, "I'm just bothered by the fact that neither of you seem to care that it's our own sister's wedding day!" His brother and sister exchanged glances before turning back to him, guilty looks on their faces,

"We're sorry, Al," his sister said honestly, "we lost track of time, and that was a mistake. But you know we wouldn't do it deliberately."

"Yeah," her brother chimed in to back her up. Alister shrugged,

"I know," he gave them an exasperated look, then shook his head, hiding a look of amusement, "stop looking so glum, you two, and go get ready for our sister's wedding!" The sandy Lombax nudged his sister surreptitiously,

"We better do what he says, eh, Hope?" he said in a theatrical whisper. The grey Lombax nodded solemnly,

"I think we better, Kaden." With mock sobriety, both Lombaxes marched towards the elevator, deliberately throwing back their shoulders and puffing out their chests as they passed Alister.

The light Lombax tutted under his breath, doing his best to keep back a fond smile at his sibling's antics. He could never stay mad at them for long, and Orvus knew that would probably come back to haunt him one day. Honestly, he shook his head as he headed after them, they'd be the death of him for sure.

* * *

"HOPE, GET YOUR FURRY ARSE OUT HERE!" shouted Kaden from where he and Alister stood beside the teleport pad. His brother winced at the noise, shooting him a small frown.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY WALKING IN PIN-POINTED STILTS, YOU GREAT HAIRBALL," his sister yelled back from where she was still in the apartment. A moment later she appeared in the doorway, wobbling slightly,

"I can't believe Maia's making me wear heels," she grumbled as she tottered unevenly to her brothers. Kaden just laughed, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"You look wonderful, Hope," Alister told her, and the grey Lombax's frown softened into a smile.

"Thanks, Al," she gave him a wink, "you don't look too bad yourself." Kaden cleared his throat loudly, but Hope just shot him a scowl.

"Hack it up, fur-face," she muttered, stepping onto the pad with them.

"Bare-bum," Kaden retorted, taking the mick out of her lack of a tail. Alister shushed them both,

"Children, please." He tapped instructions onto the teleport and a moment later there was a brief fizz of energy in the air, and then the feeling of being pulled apart into tiny pieces and put together again in the space of a second.

The trio appeared on a pad somewhere on the outskirts of the city, and were promptly seized on by their mother.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, wearing a navy blue dress and traditional 'mother to the bride' hat. Hope noticed, to her chagrin, that her mother's heels were a great deal shorter than her own.

"Sorry we're late," Alister apologised for them all, but their mother waved it away.

"Don't worry, you're here now…come on, we're nearly ready." She led them into a side room where their father and sister were waiting.

"Alright, Ratchet?" Kaden grinned cheekily at his father, a Lombax the spitting image of himself but older by a good number of years.

"That's dad or sir to you," Ratchet growled playfully to his son, cuffing him lightly around the head.

"Sure thing, pops," Kaden winked back at him.

"Maia, you look beautiful," Hope told her sister, going over to her side. Maia smiled, though she looked a little nervous, her hands fidgeting with the white silk of her dress.

"Thank you," she answered in her warm, soft voice, her eyes shining with anticipation and excitement. She wore a simple dress by bridal standards, with thin straps and long skirt, decorated by delicate embroidery. It seemed to shimmer whenever she moved, and the makeup on her face accentuated the blue in her eyes. Her fur was brown in colour, with darker stripes, her hair brushed neatly and held back by a silver tiara. Hope's dress was an even simpler version of hers, falling to her knees with a navy sash for decoration.

"You both look beautiful," their mother came over, beaming at them both. With one glance you could tell she was their mother; Hope had her colouring while Maia had her eyes.

"Absolutely stunning," added their father, stepping up beside his wife. Time had treated both Ratchet and Skyla fairly, and neither of them had yet to sprout a grey hair, though the creases about their face were beginning to show their prominence. Skyla clutched Ratchet's hand and for a moment they simply admired their daughters, both of them overflowing with pride at the wonderful young women they had become.

"Oh Alister, you're so handsome!" gushed Kaden from behind them, "won't you dance with me at the reception?" he batted his eyelashes, and Hope laughed while Maia smiled. Alister rolled his eyes, his own smile playing about his lips.

A knock on the door made the family look up, and a Kerwanian in an emerald dress stood in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," she began, "but we're ready when you are." Skyla nodded,

"Thanks, Bethya." The Kerwanian smiled before disappearing again, and Skyla turned to her eldest daughter.

"Are you ready, Maia?" she asked gently, taking her daughter by the hand. The chocolate Lombax smiled nervously, then nodded,

"Yes," she murmured quietly. Skyla handed her to Ratchet who linked his arm through hers, a look of pride radiating from his face,

"Let's go."

* * *

The ceremony passed smoothly, and there were many tears, though most were from Captain Qwark from where he sat several rows back, sobbing quietly at the happiness of it all. Sasha Phyronix and her husband sat beside him, shooting him the occasional look of annoyed amusement whenever he blew his nose. Clank, Ratchet's best friend and long time companion, sat beside them, his green eyes bright and shining as he watched Maia, his goddaughter, walk down the aisle arm in arm with his old pal.

Many others from Ratchet and Skyla's long and heroic past had also gathered in celebration; Skid McMarx, Helga, Jaymz, Professor Xavier, Cornelius, Bethya, even the Plumber was here (though how Ratchet had found him, no-one knew). The only noticeable absence was Talwyn, but she was suitably busy in the Polaris galaxy, and had sent the couple a generous gift of Leviathan souls as a wedding present.

The groom was a Cazar named Julius, and he and Maia had met several years previously at university. He had been studying organic law and she had been reading bio-chemistry. The two met and hit it off instantly, spiralling into a beautiful romance that blossomed before the family's eyes. And in the not-too-distant future, here they were. Ratchet and Skyla were fully supportive of the match, both of them liking Julius very much and thinking him an intelligent, respectable young man. Kaden and Hope thought that the Cazar was a bit on the dull side, but both were happy for their sister and were perfectly happy to overlook their own opinions to engage in her time of joy.

Maia and Julius had opted for a traditional civil-service other than a Lombax Soul-Bond ritual, since Julius was a Cazar and neither of them felt there was much difference between the two. They were overseen by none other than Tiberius Tean, Mayor of Kerwan, who also happened to be Julius' uncle. Julius' father was Adryan Tean, an acquaintance of Ratchet and Skyla's and former colleague of Sasha Phyronix, who was godmother to both Julius and Maia.

After the ceremony was over and everyone had cheered for the new Mr and Mrs Tean, transports were rounded up as the guests headed out to where the reception was being held, at the Tean family house outside the city. A huge tent had been erected in the massive garden, and beautifully laid tables could be found inside beneath real crystal chandeliers and lush carpet. The drinks flowed, speeches were made, and everyone ate to their hearts content, laughing and dancing the night away in a perpetual state of euphoria.

From the corner of the tent, Hope watched fondly as Maia and Julius slow-danced together, her sister's head on his shoulder. It was worth the heels for this, to see her sister so blissfully happy. Hope wondered if she'd ever find the right man for her, but quickly shoved those thoughts aside. She was only 17, for crying out loud...she had to live a little first! Not to mention, she'd never actually been kissed...

"Well well well, if it isn't the sister to the bride herself," her quiet moment was ruined by a sneering voice she recognised at one. Cursing inwardly, she turned to face the speaker with a forced smile.

"Augusutus, how lovely to see you," she seethed, hoping the venom in her voice wasn't too obvious. Before her stood a young Cazar, around the same age as herself, wearing a smart suit and an arrogant smile. This was Julius' younger brother, though Hope would never understand how someone as kind and gentlemanly as Julius could have such a pig for a brother.

"The pleasure is all mine," Augustus replied, kissing the back of Hope's hand, his lips lingering against her fur. Hope had to stop herself from wiping her hand on her dress, instead smiling with false sweetness and praying that he would leave.

"I must say," he went on, "it is lovely to see you out of your baggy jeans…you do look," he licked his lips, "ravishing in a dress." It was all Hope could do not to gag in disgust, though she managed to pass it off as a cough...just about.

"Why thank you, Augustus," she replied smoothly, "you don't scrub up too bad yourself," she couldn't help but add, relishing in the look of irritation that flashed across his face. Before he could make a comeback, they were interrupted, much to Hope's delight.

"Hope, there you are," Ratchet stepped in to save his daughter, smiling disarmingly at the Cazar.

"Augustus, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you sir," the Cazar answered formally, "I was just…"

"Leaving," Hope cut across with a honeyed smile, a triumphant look flashing in her eyes. Augustus stiffened at this and shot her a quick glare before straightening up,

"Indeed," he bobbed his head politely, "good evening." He swiftly moved away, disappearing amongst the other guests. Hope sighed in relief.

"Creep," Ratchet muttered, and his daughter snorted in agreement.

"Thanks," she gave him a grateful smile.

"No problem," he replied, "would you like to go for a walk?" More than happy to escape the stuffy atmosphere in the tent, Hope quickly agreed and father and daughter left quickly, snagging a drink each as they departed.

The Tean family house was surrounded by impressive gardens, and the tent only took up an eighth of what there was, leaving plenty to be explored. Knowing her father wouldn't mind, Hope kicked off her heels, leaving them outside the tent and continuing on foot, sighing in content at the feel of fresh grass beneath her bare feeet.

"I hate heels," she grumbled, and Ratchet chuckled.

"Rather you than me." They walked a while, their path lit up by the silvery light of Kerwan's large moon, glowing brightly from its place in the heaven. Eventually, they came to a bench and Ratchet sat down with a heavy sigh. Hope took the seat next to him, looking up at the stars as he did.

Not for the first time, she wondered how many stars there were, and if anyone could ever visit them all. She'd travelled a fair amount in her life, but she'd only been outside the system three times, and the galaxy only once, and she'd been too young to remember much of any trip. Like her mother and father, she wanted to explore, to have an adventure of her own, but at the moment such a thing was not on offer as she was too young and too inexperienced. And, she was still in school, though she secretly wanted to leave and carve her own future.

"How many have you been too?" she asked. Ratchet let out a breath as he thought,

"Oh, I dunno…hundreds? I've lost count really."

"I want to visit them one day," Hope murmured quietly. Ratchet smiled fondly at his daughter,

"You will…one day." The young Lombax looked at him,

"What were you doing when you were my age?" Ratchet rolled his eyes,

"Hope, we've been over this before…

"I know, just tell me," she asked, her eyes imploring. Ratchet sat forward,

"When I was 17…I'd already left my childhood behind." Hope made a small noise of irritation,

"You know that's not what I meant…"

"It's what's important though," he told her. His daughter's green eyes that matched his own looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she shrugged in defeat,

"I suppose you're right," she mumbled. There was a moment of silence as the two Lombaxes just watched the thousands upon thousands of stars glistening from their spot in the sky.

"I'm getting old, Hope," Ratchet announced out of the blue. His daughter looked at him in surprise,

"No you're not."

"I am," the older Lombax retorted with a smile, "I'm over 50 now…not exactly a spring onion!" Hope shoved him playfully,

"You've got a good few decades ahead of you yet, old man," she teased. Ratchet laughed,

"I suppose…" he trailed off, his smile fading briefly. The look wasn't lost on Hope and her brow furrowed in thought,

"What's up?" she asked delicately. Ratchet glanced up at her, obviously thinking something over. He took a breath,

"Hope, your mother and I…we've been thinking." Hope waited patiently for him to continue, her heart already beating a little faster at his words and what would follow. Ratchet put his hands together, forming a steeple,

"We thought...since your sister's married, she'll be moving in with Julius now, and Kaden and Alister have their own bachelor pad at the university. Your mother and I…we think it's time to move on." He hesitated briefly to gather his thoughts, then looked up at Hope,

"We want to move to Polaris, and spend the rest of our time overseeing the reconstruction of Fastoon." Hope's heart skipped a beat…Fastoon, the Lombax Homeworld. Her mother and father were already supporting multiple projects taking place on the planet to clean it up and restore it to its former glory, but they hadn't actually been to Polaris in years.

"But," she refocused on her father, the word snagging her attention, "we've still got you to think about." Hope's mouth twitched, though a feeling of anxiety descended over her…what was to become of her? She was too young to live alone, but did she really want to stay...?

"And you've got a choice," Ratchet told her, recapturing her interest, "you can either stay here, on Kerwan, with Kaden and Alister, complete school and go on to uni, or…" he looked her in the eye, "you can come with your mother and I to Polaris." Hope blinked, then blinked again. Was…was he serious? Move...to Polaris? And not just that, but drop school and travel to the place where her ancestors lived! All her life, she'd dreamed of what Fastoon would be like, having only pictures and holograms to show her…but now, she could find out for herself! Maybe she could ever get involved with the projects too...who knew? All at once, a whole range of possibilities had opened before her like branches from a tree.

"Hope?" Ratchet's voice brought her back to the present, and she found him looking at her uncertainly. She realised she'd been staring at him and quickly looked away, feeling her heart rate quicken as her excitement grew.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and you don't have to decide right away…" her father went on, obviously taking her silence as uncertainty.

"Yes," Hope blurted without thinking. Ratchet looked at her,

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes," Hope repeated louder, her eyes flicking up to meet his, a new, exciting fire sparking within them as realisation struck.

"Yes…?" Ratchet left the question hanging, unsure what she was agreeing to. Hope sat up straighter, shaking slightly with excitement. There would only ever be one answer.

"Yes! I want to go with you!" she cried, "I want to travel to another galaxy! I want to go to Polaris! I want to see Fastoon!" Ratchet looked momentarily taken aback by her outburst, but then a slow grin spread across his face.

"You mean it?"

"Yes!" Hope shouted ecstatically, nearly jumping up and down where she sat, "I'd _love_ it!" Thrill set Ratchet's heart racing,

"Great! Well, that's that, I guess...!" Hope threw herself into her father's arms with a cry of joy, hugging him tightly as he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, papa," she whispered to him as tears of happiness squeezed from her eyes. She was going to visit another galaxy…she was actually going to see Fastoon! Suddenly, the future seemed so much brighter...suddenly...she was going on an adventure!

**Cliche ending, I know, but whatever :P**

**By the way, because I got such a positive response to 'You're Not Alone' and its sequel, I've decided to introduce a competition...yay! Basically, this story has a theme to it that will pop up throughout the tale, and the first one to correctly identify the theme will receive a grand prize! The prize will be an OC character of your choice (and creation), written either into this story, or into my Oneshot series (Of Planets, Stars, and Galaxies)! I might even do both if I'm feeling generous :P**

**So, dear readers, get scouring! I won't drop any clues (not even to you, PenMagic) and the theme will be constant, I promise :) If you have a guess, I'd suggest PM'ing me rather than reviewing...so no-one sees your answer :P**

**Let the games, begin :D**

**Oh, and in case you forget, please do review and follow...thanks :3**


	3. Outward Bound

**You guys are the best, the bees knees, the bomb, the cat's pyjamas etc.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**I love you all :D**

**Chapter 3...enjoy!**

"Hope?" the young Lombax turned at the sound of a familiar voice, to find her sister standing in the doorway. She smiled,

"Hey Maia," she greeted the chocolate Lombax. Maia came forward to lean on the railing beside her, looking out over Metropolis at night for what would be Hope's last time in a long while.

They were due to leave for Polaris galaxy tomorrow morning after three months preparation, and tonight the family was hosting a fare-well party for neighbours and close friends. It was a quiet affair, with just a few drinks and buffet table that everyone had contributed to, though no-one in their right mind would touch Qwark's homemade cupcakes. Looking over her shoulder, Hope could see her mother chatting away with Bethya and Sasha, and Kaden and his godfather Jaymz seemed to be arguing with Skid McMarx about something, probably hoverboarding. Alister stood to the side with Professor Xavier and Cornelius, discussing science and quantum physics, no doubt. Hope was going to miss them all.

"How've you been?" Maia asked her, taking a sip of her drink. Hope shrugged,

"Ok," she replied, "I mean, these past few months have been hectic and maddening...but I'm ok. How are you and Julius?" Her sister smiled fondly at the mention of her new husband,

"We're very well, thank you. The honeymoon was wonderful," she added almost wistfully. Hope gave her a look and Maia laughed, "one day, you'll understand." The grey Lombax shook her head,

"I already do...even though I don't really want to," she answered, pulling a face. Maia looked at her thoughtfully,

"You never know, you might meet someone special in Polaris." Hope snorted in disbelief,

"Yeah, right."

"You never know," Maia repeated, raising an eyebrow. Hope's brow furrowed, then she sighed and shrugged again,

"Maybe, but I'm still too young," she pointed out. Maia gave her a knowing smile,

"I met Julius only one month after my 18th birthday." Hope frowned at her sister,

"Maia, not every girl meets the guy of their dreams one month after their 18th birthday," she murmured drily. The chocolate Lombax nodded in agreement,

"I know...but you never know," she finished with a cheeky smile. Hope sighed theatrically.

"Maia, there you are." They both turned to see that Julius had joined them, holding a plate full of various delicacies, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked, glancing between the sisters.

"Not at all," Maia smiled at her husband, while Hope just shook her head. "Hope and I were just talking about boys," she said with a cat-like smile. The grey Lombax rolled her eyes while the young Cazar shifted from foot to foot,

"Oh, I see," was all he said.

"We having a siblings and siblings-in-law gathering?" came another voice, belonging to Kaden as he and Alister stepped out onto the balcony, drinks in hand. Maia laughed melodically,

"Apparently so," then she added, "Hope and I were just talking about boys." Her sister looked at her in disbelief; it was one thing telling Julius, but telling Kaden and Alister? It wasn't even that true! She knew Maia had done it to get a reaction, and that was exactly what she got. Kaden's eyes hardened,

"What boy?" he was looking at Hope suspiciously.

"Oh, for..." Hope began, "we weren't talking about boys!" Kaden didn't look convinced,

"Well, whoever he is...he better be good enough for my little sister...or there'll be hell to pay, right Al?" His twin Lombax nodded sombrely as Kaden cracked his knuckles. Hope bit back a smile,

"I think I can decide that for myself, Kay," and because she couldn't resist it, went on to say, "besides, if I meet someone in Polaris...you won't be able to do squat." Kaden's eyes widened in mock outrage, and he pointed an accusing finger at her,

"Now look here, young lady," his voice was high-pitched, like an offended Terachnoid, "you are going to behave yourself in that galaxy or I will personally drag you back here so I can keep an eye on you!" Hope laughed out loud,

"I'd like to see you try!" she goaded him. Maia held up her hands,

"Children, please...enough." Kaden and Hope sent mock glares at each other, and the young grey Lombax wished she could retort to him about girls, but unfortunately her brother didn't seem that interested in the opposite gender, or any gender for that matter. No, his current love in life was his wrench, and Hope was half-convinced there'd be no room for a girl in his life with all the time he spent with his wrench.

"Since we're all here, why don't we give you your present?" Alister suggested, glancing at Kaden pointedly.

"Oh yeah!" the sandy Lombax cried, then shoved his hand into his pocket, rummaging around until he'd found what he was looking for. He held it out to Hope, "happy birthda, sis'!" The grey Lombax gave him a look; her birthday was several months away. Nevertheless, she took the offered gift, examining it with interest. It was a bracelet, slim and black with a dull shine to it. It slipped easily over her wrist, then seemed to tighten, and wouldn't fall off when she shook her hand violently.

"Kaden and I worked together on this," Alister explained, "it's a bracelet, yes, but it's also a long-range communications device, and it does a few other bits and bobs like tell the time and temperature." Hope tapped the device, and a few symbols lit up, circulating around her wrist in clear view.

"We've all got one," Kaden gestured each sibling, "and if you tap the phone symbol here..." he leaned over and pressed the icon on Hope's wrist, and three letters lit up 'M', 'K' and 'A', "you can call any one of us...wherever we are!"

"And it won't come off unless you take it off," Maia said, raising her wrist to display her own bracelet, silver in colour, "and it vibrates when someone's calling you." Hope nodded, suitably impressed,

"That's really neat, guys," she smiled up at them, "thanks."

"So...if you do get into trouble you can let us know all about it," Alister told her with a small smile, and Kaden nodded in vigorous agreement. Hope rolled her eyes once more, a smile hovering about her lips,

"I'll keep that in mind," she muttered drily.

"Don't forget to call!" Kaden reminded her, wagging his finger. The grey Lombax gave him a look,

"I will," she told him with a sly smile. Before Kaden could protest, she suddenly yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hand, "'scuse me."

"It is late," Maia observed from where she'd gravitated to Julius, his arms now around her. She looked up at her husband, "I think we should be heading home," she murmured. The Cazar nodded in agreement,

"Very well." Maia gave Hope a hug,

"I'll see you in the morning, little one," she spoke in her ear, and Hope squeezed her.

"Thank you," she replied, then waved to Julius, "goodnight, Mr Tean." The Cazar smiled at her,

"Goodnight, Miss Hope." He turned to the twins, shaking their hands and exchanging farewells before he and Maia left them.

"I think I'm going to turn in," Hope murmured once they'd left, "what with moving to another galaxy tomorrow and all." Kaden nodded sympathetically, patting her shoulder,

"You go get your beauty sleep, bare-bum." Hope shoved him none too gently,

"Go stuff yourself, fur-face." Kaden perked up at her words,

"That's a good idea, actually...I think there are still some of Bethya's brownies left..." he wandered off in search of food, and Hope and Alister exchanged looks of exasperation.

"You'll look after him, won't you?" Hope asked him, only half-joking. Her brother nodded,

"Of course, and you must promise to look after yourself." The grey Lombax nodded diligently,

"I promise." Alister hugged her briefly,

"Goodnight, little one."

"G'night, Al," Hope mumbled before heading inside. Al was left alone on the balcony, and with a thoughtful frown he leaned on the rails, looking at the vast city stretched before him. Come this time tomorrow, his mother, father and younger sister would be far, far from Kerwan, and he wouldn't hear from them in seven odd weeks. At least he still had Maia, but she lived with Julius on the other side of the city, and had her own circles to mix in...so that left him with his childish brother for company. Alister sighed; this was going to be fun...

* * *

"Hope? Hope, wake up." A voice was calling her, from so far away, but it seemed to be getting closer.

"Hope?" a new voice, "Hope, we're here." The young Lombax groaned, her body beginning to ache as feeling returned to her limbs, and her eyes fluttered groggily.

"Mum?" she muttered as a grey figure drifted into vision above her.

"Yes, it's me," her mother's voice answered, "we've arrived in Polaris." Blinking, Hope sat up slowly, her body clicking slightly as she moved her muscles for the first time in weeks. Yawning, she looked around her. They were on board the good ship Voyager, a heavy duty cargo ship designed for transporting large quantities of cargo from one galaxy to another. Hope rubbed her eyes as her mother swam into vision, and she saw her father lingering behind, looking at a screen.

"How are you feeling?" Skyla asked her daughter, her eyes flicking to the monitor beside the cryopod where Hope's heartbeat was shone as a steady pulse.

"Fine," Hope shrugged, "just a bit sore...and tired." Skyla nodded sympathetically,

"Let's get you some food and onto the treadmill." Hope wanted to object and fall back asleep, but she remembered the lecture she'd been given before they went into cryosleep, about how important it was to eat and move about as soon as you were awake. Obediently, she got down from the bed, putting a hand out to steady herself as her legs wobbled slightly. With her mother's help, she moved into the corner of the room where there was a treadmill and monitoring equipment. Skyla tapped some instructions into the machine, scooping something out of a packet.

"Here, chew this," it was a stick of green gum, and Hope popped it into her mouth without question; it tasted like sour apples.

"Please don't make me run," she grumbled lightly to her mum as she started up the treadmill. Skyla laughed,

"10 laps, young lady...walking pace." Hope's mouth twitched into a faint smile before she boarded the treadmill, letting her feet settle into the rhythm of the walking. Skyla left her to her own devices, and Hope's mind quickly began to drift as she thought back over the past few months.

After the wedding three months ago, time seemed to have sped up as everyone had been caught up in getting ready for the move. People she'd never seen before had moved in and out of her family's apartment, on some business or other. Her brothers had helped with moving boxes and dropping things off, even volunteering to shred the 'sorry you're leaving' cards from people that didn't matter; Kaden enjoyed the task a little too much. Most of their belongings, and all her dad's 'work' had been brought with them, hidden within the depths of the cargo ships, along with Aphelion, the family's personal transport ship.

Epsilon, their other ship which Ratchet and Kaden had made together was staying with the boys in Solana, but Ratchet had set up long range communications between the ships so they could stay in contact; as both ships were complete with an AI core, Aphelion treated Epsilon like a daughter, despite the other ships protestations that she could fly very well on her own and didn't need to be pestered by a worried old hunk of junk. Skyla had been uncertain about giving Epsilon the AI of a teenager, but after a while it became quite amusing for the whole family watching the ships bicker like a proper mother and daughter, and they stuck with it.

Thinking of Epsilon made Hope smile, even though she'd never been as close to the ship as Kaden was, she'd snuck the twins and Hope out from time to time and covered their tracks expertly. The young lombax's thoughts drifted to her brothers, and her smile widened fondly as she remembered their last week together.

Kaden had insisted on taking her around all the places they'd visited as a child; the Starship Phoenix which had been converted into an orbiting museum when it was retired from service, the memorial to the village of Enyd their mother had encountered on planet Eudora...even the planetary defense centre on Kerwan, where Hope and Kaden had gotten lost as children and ended up in the WMD room. Then, all four siblings had gone to the nicest restaurant on Kerwan, just a few days prior to their departure where they'd laughed and exchanged jibes and generally enjoying each other's company; all of them knew it would be a long time before they could do it again.

Looking down at her wrist, Hope saw the bracelet still firmly attached, and she made a note to call Kaden and Alister when she was done on the treadmill. They'd gotten gifts from others as well; Sasha Phyronix had generously given the family a donation for their building project on Fastoon, making them promise they'd invite her to see how it was going as soon as possible. Bethya had given them all a free copy of her new book which wasn't yet available for purchase, and both Hope and Skyla were looking forward to reading it. Skid gave Ratchet a new hoverboard, the very latest model, hinting strongly that they should add a hoverboard track to Fastoon as soon as possible. And Qwark gave them a model of himself, to remember him by; Hope was pretty sure it was at the bottom of some crate back in Solana.

Hope was abruptly jolted from her memories as a beeping told her she'd complete the 10 laps, and she got off the treadmill.

"All done?" Skyla asked, coming over to her with a portable screen in hand. Hope nodded, stretching her muscles that already felt much better from her walk.

"When do we get to Kortog?" she asked, bending down to touch her toes.

"We're already there," her mum told her with a smile, then pointed to a door to the left, "the observation deck's through there if you want to take a look." Hope's eyebrows rose in surprise, before she followed her mother's directions, the door opening for her automatically. She found her dad sitting on the ledge, looking at the enormous green and purple planet the loomed in front of them. Going over to him, Hope took a seat beside him.

"That's Kortog," Ratchet murmured, apparently to himself, "our new home," he seemed to frown ever so slightly at his last words. Hope glanced at him, then back out the window. Kortog really was a beautiful planet, the surface a delicate lilac shade with the odd burst of green scattered over the hemispheres. Their new apartment was in Stratus city, the planet's capital, and according to Ratchet it was a lighter, fresher version of Metropolis. They didn't really know how long they'd be living there, but the great thing about Kortog was that it was a main planet, well-connected, and in the same sector of the galaxy as Fastoon. Ratchet had mentioned that they could move to the Lombax homeworld once a domestic building had been contrsucted, but nothing had been decided as yet.

"It's beautiful," Hope said honestly, watching as clouds meandered lazily over the planet in white blobs. Ratchet chuckled,

"It is," he looked at Hope, "and I hope you like it." The grey Lombax could tell he was a little worried, he had been ever since she'd agreed to move with them, as if he wasn't entirely sure if she sincerely wanted to be here, despite her protestations claiming otherwise. Ratchet and Skyla had done a great deal of travelling in their time and were used to changing scenery, but their children didn't have as much space time under their belt. They'd talked about moving for several months before even agreeing that Hope should have the choice to go with them or not. Hope smiled, a reassuring gesture that eased his concern,

"Don't worry," she told him kindly, sensing his anxiety, "I will."

**RIGHT...I'M BORED. Ahaha! Not really, but still, that's quite enough family chit-chat and easy-going chapters...next time will be more adventurous and...guess what? That's right...cliffhanger time! Just to give you the heads up ;P**

**As always, I love each and every review/follower/favouriter...seriously, you're all awesome...!**

**Until next time :D**

**PS - The theme competition still stands! And it will be ongoing throughout the story, so don't panic :P**


	4. The Old and the New

**Ladies and gentleman, I do believe I've been proved wrong by myself...again. I started writing this chapter just this evening thinking I'd never complete it in time to post...but as you can tell, I was wrong! Thank goodness, I hear you say :P**

**However, I can't be asked to re-read it before I post...so if there are any blinding mistakes, I'll deal with them in the morning xD**

**Until then, I love you all and here's a hug from me to you *hug***

**Enjoy :D**

Ratchet needn't have worried; Hope was transformed the moment she stepped off the cargo ship, breathing in the foreign air or Kortog as her eyes lit up in delight. An entirely new planet for her to explore! New places, new people, new species...all just waiting for her to discover them! She wasn't one for impulsive action, but she still felt the need to restrain herself from pelting off to explore the city, the logical side of her argued that as she knew nothing of it she would get lost in an instant, though the adventurous side of her did point out that getting lost was all part of the fun.

"Ratchet!" called a voice and Hope was pulled from her thoughts, turning towards the voice. Ratchet beamed in recognition and the family headed over,

"Talwyn, good to see you," he gave the Markazian a quick hug.

"Good to see you too," Talwyn replied, smiling at Skyla and Hope over the top of Ratchet's head. She embraced Skyla next, then Hope, "you're going to love it here...I promise," she murmured to the young Lombax, her goddaughter. Hope grinned,

"I already am!" she squeezed her godmother tightly. Living galaxies apart meant that Hope had only ever met Talwyn three times in her life, and the rest had been over long distance calls, but now that Hope was here in Polaris, the two of them could spend much more time together!

"There you are, Miss Talwyn," two robots approached them, old and a little rusty looking. One of them had a smaller robot hauled over his shoulder, struggling to keep ahold of the wriggling creature. Ratchet grinned knowingly,

"Cronk and Zephyr...you still up and running?" he joked. The one on the left, a red robot with broad shoulders and a long face, shook his hand at Ratchet,

"Now listen 'ere, young 'un, o' course we're still up and runnin'...this little craggy-mite is always keepin' us runnin'," he gestured the smaller robot who was still scrabbling against his captors back, looked up as he was mentioned.

"I no craggy-mite, nuncle Z!" he protested, reaching out to hit the robot with a metal fist.

"Now now, William the Second," his captor reprimanded him, pulling away his small hand, "wha' 'ave I told ya about hittin' us old folks? We break easy, you see."

"So this is Willy," Ratchet was trying not to smile, but failing miserably, his eyes betraying him as they danced in amusement. The red robot who Hope recognised as Zephyr, shook his head in exasperation,

"I'm afraid so, young Lombax." Willy frowned at Ratchet from where he now hung upside down, his feet hooked around his former captor's neck,

"Who you?" he asked bluntly. Ratchet laughed gently,

"I'm Ratchet, who are you?" The small robot smiled smugly at the Lombax, his bright blue eyes glinting brightly,

"I Sir William the Second...killer of all craggy-mites!" he proclaimed dramatically, thrusting an imaginary sword at Ratchet from his upside down position. Ratchet nodded in appreciation.

"Killer of all cragmites, that's quite a title," he mused aloud, exchanging knowing glances with Talwyn. Without warning a sound pierced the air, ringing shrilly not unlike an old fashioned alarm clock. The robot, identified by Hope as Cronk, tapped his wrist where an old watch was wrapped around it, then took it off and tossed it to Zephy,

"Here, have 'im," he proceeded to dump Willy on the other robot, having to pry his feet from around his neck.

"Nuncle Z!" Willy cried in delight, wrapping his arms around the red robot's torso and squeezing tightly. Zephyr nearly fell over from the sudden weight, staggering about while Willy clung to him like a limpet. Hope bit her tongue so as not to burst out laughing.

"We takes it in turns to deal wit' 'im," the now free Cronk told the family, "he's a right handful."

"You don't say," Skyla muttered from where she stood, eyeing Zephyr with slightly concerned amusement.

"Miss Skyla!" Cronk exclaimed, as if he'd only just noticed her, "how lovely to be seeing you again!" he shook the grey Lombax's hand enthusiastically. Skyla laughed,

"I'm over here," she waved a hand. Cronk did a double take, looking between the Lombax who's hand he held and Skyla,

"Hi, I'm Hope," the grey Lombax he'd accosted greeted him, smiling in good humour. Cronk seemed to think for a moment, scratching his head.

"Hope? Blistering barnacles!" Zephyr stumbled over, looking at her incredulously, "you've grown so big!" Hope laughed; she'd only ever talked to them over phone calls, and the last time she'd spoken with them was at least four years ago.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person," she told them both, shaking Cronk's hand one more time.

"Likewise, young Lombax," Cronk replied, before turning to the real Skyla and greeting her with a formal handshake, "your daughter is the spittin' image o' you, marm...lucky thin'." Hope's mother chuckled,

"Thanks Nuncle C."

"How was the trip?" Talwyn asked, looking between the trio of Lombaxes. Ratchet and Skyla shrugged,

"It was good, thanks," Ratchet answered.

"And easy," Skyla added, "we all slept like logs for seven weeks!" Talwyn nodded,

"I've had a few calls from Alister, last one about a week ago, just to check on everything this end. How are the boys, and Maia?"

"They're fine," Skyla told her, "Al's working on his degree, and Kaden's _supposed_ to be working on his degree. And Maia and Julius have settled down nicely, and when we left her work was going very well."

"Great, you should be able to phone them when you get to your new place...I've had all the systems linked up, like you asked," Talwyn glanced at Ratchet who nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks, that's gonna make life so much easier for us."

"Where's Aphelion?" Cronk asked, looking back at the cargo ship where the contents were slowly being unloaded by unsentient robots.

"She's probably still in the hold," Ratchet answered, "and she's in sleep mode so won't wake up until I tell her to."

"Can we give you a ride?" Talwyn offered, raising an eyebrow. Ratchet shrugged,

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Darn fool!" Zephyr yelped and Hope looked over to see that Willy had pulled his arm off, "give it back, ya hear?" Hope caught her mother's eye and had to bite her tongue to stop the explosive laughter she felt well up. This may be a completely new environment for her...but with old friends and family by her side, it would be just like home.

* * *

Hope couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her new bed, in her new room, but sleep evaded her at every step. Sighing irritably, she flopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

It had been a week since they'd arrived on Kortog, and the days had been spent settling in and getting to know the city. Talwyn and the robots had been in and out, helping with whatever they could and generally doing their best to help the family feel at home. They all went as a group to the infamous Hall of Knowledge, exploring the rooms together as they soaked up the new information. Of course, they hadn't visited even half of the hall's archives by the end of the day, but Hope had learnt more about the Lombaxes as a race, and to her, that was information enough.

The ghost of a smile traced her lips as she remembered reading extracts of a Lombax journal from Fastoon, small snippets of the past, and what had once been. Apparently, all Lombax children had to craft a wrench of their own for their 10th birthday, a sort of right of passage for the youngsters. Ratchet and Kaden had made her wrench, but she didn't feel cheated out of the right; after all, she nor her family had known of it, nor had there been anyone to tell them. It turned out that even Talwyn, the supposed Lombax expert, was not all-knowing when it came to the furry species, and she visited the Hall of Knowledge regularly to obtain more information.

Hope's parents had gone to Fastoon for the first time yesterday, just a short trip there and back to see how everything was going. Hope had been at the Apogee Space Station catching up with Talwyn, but her father had promised they'd take her tomorrow, or was it today? She glanced at her bedside clock. 12:14am. It was today, then.

Hope bit her lip in excitement; in a matter of hours she would be walking on the planet where her ancestors had lived! She'd see Lombax architecture and plantlife in the flesh for the first time, smell the air her people had smelt, walk in their footsteps...was it any wonder she couldn't sleep?!

Happily caught in her daydream of Fastoon, she didn't hear the sound of something flying through the air before there was the smallest thump by her bed. She frowned, distracted, and glanced up at her open window; it was summer in the city and the nights were hot. Seeing nothing, she leaned over her bed to see what had made the noise.

To her surprise, a small oval object sat planted on the floor, one she'd never seen before in her life. Hope's frown deepened, and then she jumped in fright as the thing started to hiss lightly, much like a snake. Recoiling from the object, Hope looked towards her bedroom door, wondering if she should raise her parents. Before she'd come to a decision, a smell reached her nostrils, making her nose wrinkle in disgust.

Her eyes widened as she felt her limbs start to relax and her energy seemed to drain like water down a sink. She sprang out of bed, falling onto the rug by her bed that muffled the sound of her fall, and she buried her face into the material in order to keep from breathing in the gas. For that was what it was, of course; knock-out gas. Taking a breath she looked up, reaching for her wrench which she kept by her chest of drawers. Her fingers just grazed the metal, when out of nowhere a dark figure stamped down on her arm, stopping her advance and causing her to gasp in pain.

Hope blinked furiously as tears pricked her eyes, struggling to look up at the figure. Though her vision was hazy, she could just about make out a cloak with the hood pulled up and what looked like a mask covering their face. They looked down at her coldly, adding more pressure to the foot on her arm. Hope hissed and sucked in a breath, realising too late their ploy.

She tried to hold her breath, but alas she'd inhaled too much gas and her body was fast succumbing. Desperately, she made to lash out at the figure, push them away, anything...but her limbs were like lead and spots appeared before her vision, signalling her fate.

Hope shook her head, fighting the gas for all she was worth, struggling to pull her feet out from under her, the finger of her free hand stretching towards her wrench in a futile attempt to arm herself. Her mouth fell open as she tried to scream, but her throat had gone numb and no sound came out, and all at once her heart seemed to burst in a rush of adrenalin before it was harnessed by the drug.

The last thing she saw was the figure's blank face looking down on her from above like a predator of the night, silent and deadly.

Then...

Nothing.

**The dread cliffhanger! You know you love it really ;P**

**I originally wanted to end chapter 3 like this, since I guess you could say this is when the story _really_ begins, but I felt we needed a bit more family humour time so saved it for chapter 4. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! In case you hadn't guessed, Hope's the main character in this story, but we will be hearing from Ratchet and Skyla (and others) from time to time...so don't fret your pretty little heads!**

**As always, please read and review...if I'm ever in an accident and need emergency resuscitation, your reviews can basically subsitute for CPR because they make me so happy I could burst (and kick start my wretched heart) xD**

**Next chapter...who's the dark figure? Where's Angela been all this time? Will Cronk and Zephyr ever call Craggy-mites by their proper name?!**

**PS - By the way...who's on Tumblr? If I'm not already following you...follow me and I'll follow you back! My URL is magicofeverykind .tumblr and please feel free to ask me any questions you might have! They can be about anything; me, my work, my stories, my characters...anything! Hit that ask box, reader :P**


	5. All Aboard Alecto

**Once again, I wrote this chapter in one evening...I must really love you guys as I rarely do that unless particularly inspired xD**

**But what can I say, you guys inspire me! And I love you all for it :)**

**Enough chit-chat...who kidnapped Hope?!**

When Hope came to, it took her a moment to reel in her memories and grow used to the dull ache that had settled in her body; and then she remembered. Her eyes snapped open, locking onto a wooden ceiling...she was definitely not in her room any more. Taking a deep breath, Hope braced herself to look around and take in her surroundings.

As she sat up slowly, she realised she was lying on a low bed, crude in structure and thoroughly uncomfortable. Wincing, she rolled her shoulders in an effort to ease her aching muscles, her eyes widening as she glanced about her. The floor and walls, like the ceiling, were wooden, but looked to be specially treated since they seemed more hardened and secure than ordinary wood. There was no other furniture except for her bed, and a small trapdoor on the ground no bigger than her head. What she saw next made her heart turn cold; metal bars cut her off from the rest of the room, a solid-looking door beyond them firmly shut, locking her in. She was in a cell.

"Oh!" a surprised voice cried and Hope jumped, not having noticed another presence in the room. Turning to her right, she realised that another set of bars halved her own cell, creating another adjacent to it. In the cell next door...was a Lombax. Hope blinked. "I didn't hear you wake up," the Lombax muttered, a female, middle aged going by her greying blond hair, "how are you feeling, kid?" Hope's brow furrowed, half wondering if she was dreaming. And yet, there was something about this Lombax that reminded her strongly of someone...but who?

"Ok," she finally got out, still eyeing the Lombax with a thoughtful frown. The older female offered her a warm smile,

"The name's Angela," she held out her hand politely. Hope reached through the bars and shook the offered hand, still trying to place the Lombax...

Then it struck.

"Angela Cross?" she blurted, eyes widening. The other Lombax looked at her quizzically,

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Hope smiled in relief; this was Angela Cross! Her father had told her about the clumsy Lombax, and how he hadn't seen her in decades but still held out in the hope that she was alive and well someplace. At least she was alive.

"My dad's told me about you," Hope explained. Angela raised an eyebrow,

"Your dad?" she looked at Hope thoughtfully, "who's he?" Hope was about to reply, when Angela gasped. "What? No way!" she leaned closer, nearly falling off her own bed as she studied the grey Lombax intently, "Ratchet?" she murmured in disbelief. Hope nodded,

"He's my dad." Angela shook her head in disbelief,

"Well I'll be a cylophic monkey's uncle! I thought I recognised those green eyes...your Ratchet's daughter?!" Hope smiled, already having clarified this, letting the other Lombax take a moment to let the news sink in. "So..." Angela frowned, "who's your mum? Because you're not a cross-breed, I can tell."

"Skyla," Hope answered, "she's a Lombax too...she used to be kept as a slave until she busted out and found my dad." Angela laughed,

"Good for her! And good for him! Doing their bit for the survival of the Lombaxes, eh?" Hope gave her and odd look, her mouth twitching in amusement at the older Lombax's quirky attitude.

"I guess you could say that," her frown returned as she remembered more of her father's stories, "dad said you'd disappeared." Angela winced, looking away,

"It's a long story," she muttered, and Hope didn't press her for details. She didn't have time as the cell door clicked and swung open, three figures marching into the room. The grey Lombax shrank against the wall as one of them slid a key into one of the bars, three of them sliding down into the ground to grant them entrance.

Panic and fear clogged her veins; she knew this figure! It was the one who'd kidnapped her in the first place. They still wore a cloak and mask, their identity remaining a secret. The other two figures were a Snivelakian and a rough-looking Rilgarian, an unpleasant leer on both their faces. The cloaked figure gestured for Hope to stand.

"Where are you taking her?" Angela snarled, and Hope was surprised at the venom in her voice, her eyes spitting with fiery anger. Did Angela know the cloaked figure? They made no reply, starting towards Hope when she didn't immediately comply. The grey Lombax tried to fend them off, but she was backed up into an awkward position and could do little as they wrenched her away from the wall, pinning her arms behind her back and cuffing them none too gently.

"That's none of your business," the Rilgarian sneered at Angela. The blond Lombax shot him a fierce glare,

"Can it, you good for nothing piece of..." The Snivelakian cut her off with a cruel laugh,

"Always the pretty mouth, eh, Angela?" Fuming, the older Lombax turned on the cloaked figure who's successfully restrained Hope and shoved her from the cell,

"I swear if you hurt a _hair_ on her head..." she began, hissing like a cat.

"Relax, Angela," the Snivelakian waved a hand at her dismissively, "Zak knows how to treat a young lady," he leered at Hope, nudging the figure in a lewd gesture. The cloaked figure remained silent, though they seemed to stiffen and move away from the reptile.

To her abrupt dismay, Hope was pushed from the room without another word, and she had barely enough time to glance back at Angela before the cell door slammed shut, cutting off the older Lombax's cry of reassurance. The figure shoved Hope down the hall unceremoniously, and she stumbled slightly, just catching herself before she was pushed again. She wasn't so lucky this time and went down, and with her hands restrained, she could do nothing as her cheek smacked against the floor, a jolt of pain shooting through her whole body. Gritting her teeth, Hope tried to roll over, only to be hauled up by strong arms, back onto her feet.

Without thinking she lashed out, aiming to kick back at them with her feet while they were occupied, but she missed and connected with empty air, falling backwards onto them, colliding with their chest. Hands grabbed her arms, pulling them down painfully so she winced and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Do not try that again," a cold, masculine voice muttered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Releasing her arms, the figure set her back on her feet, gently nudging her back to indicate she should start walking again. Hope swallowed, trying to calm her frantic nerves and draw on her Lombax bravery...with little success. She was guided down several corridors, pushed every now and again as a reminder of her captor's presence, though she didn't fall again.

Eyes flicking all over the place, she guessed they must be on some sort of ship, judging by the low hum in the air and the feeling of artificial gravity. Her suspicions were confirmed when they passed a window, circular and small, but big enough for her to glimpse the endless stars beyond. She breathed out slowly; she was on a ship...and there were good and bad sides to that new piece of information. On the one hand, she wasn't confined to one planet and every ship came equipped with escape pods that she could perhaps commandeer...on the other hand, a ship could move a great deal faster than a planet, and unless her parents found out the tracking signal of this specific ship, it'd take them a lot longer to find her.

Without warning, they went through a door and emerged into open air. Hope's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The stars stretched out endlessly in all directions, and it was like being in a planetarium...only this was real. She barely had time to marvel at the sight before she was herded on, pushed across what could only be the deck of the ship. Her heart fell when she noticed several crew-members doing various lines of work about the place, one of them scouting from the crow's nest atop the central pole. Not only was she on a ship, but she was on a _pirate_ ship. She huffed in irritation; great, as if things could get much worse. She herself had never been in direct contact with any space pirates before, but she knew for a fact that her parents had dealt with them on multiple occasions...usually with the pirates ending up on the losing side, and badly so.

The crew-members leered at her as she passed, a motley mixture of species ranging from Kerwanian to Snivelakian. A young female Blargian only a few years her senior glared fiercely at her as she went by, and Hope almost felt as if the Blarg had found personal fault in her, from the way her blue eyes glowed with anger. Having little time to dwell on it, she was shoved through another door at the end of the deck, and then stopped before a particularly grand-looking door with detailed carvings of strange creatures.

The figure rapped sharply on the wood, waiting a moment in brief silence before a voice from beyond called "come in." They entered, and Hope blinked.

It was a medium sized cabin, decked out in full finery, complete with matching four-poster bed and wardrobe. The whole room exuded a dignified, gentlemanly aura, like that of a proud elder, treasuring the finer things in life. A Blarg sat at a desk strewn with scrolls, pouring over them with obvious intent. He looked up as they entered, rising to his feet politely. To Hope's surprise, he was dressed very formally, for a pirate, a long emerald coat falling to his knees and fine black boots. His black hair was tied back into a slick ponytail, spectacles balancing primly on the end of his unusually sharp nose.

"Ah, Miss Hope, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," the Blarg bowed elegantly, his voice educated and genuine, "I am Captain Kratos Lachesis, and may I be the first to welcome you aboard Alecto, my humble ship." Hope gaped in slight surprise. He was the Captain? She'd expected someone a lot more...rough.

"Thank you," she frowned uncertainly, unsure how to react...was this all a ploy? But he seemed like such a gentleman, with no trace of false-giving.

"Please, sit down," Lachesis gestured a chair before his desk, "I do hope you'll forgive the restraints, I'm sure you will agree that they are necessary." Hope had little choice in the matter as a hand forced her to comply, wincing slightly at the bruises that were no doubt forming all over her body from her rough treatment. Lachesis frowned ever so slightly at the figure before returning to his desk, sweeping the scrolls to the side to clear a space.

"Where am I?" Hope asked calculatingly, her eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to assess her situation; she wasn't feeling threatened by Lachesis, but something about him set her on edge nevertheless, and the figure behind her had already proven himself to be unfriendly. The Blarg gave her a small smile,

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal our location to you at this moment." Hope made no reply, her mind whirring in thought as more questions arose...why had he kidnapped her? Why was Angela Cross here, of all places? And why was the Captain so gentlemanly?!

"No doubt you are riddled with questions, young Lombax," Lachesis told her, as if reading her mind, "so allow me to clear up a few facts for you. You are here because the Fates deemed this the right act of revenge, and I intend to use you for my own gain. It is nothing personal, I assure you, I merely wish to settle a dispute that myself and others have had with your parents for a great many years. You will remain on my ship as my prisoner until an agreement is made. Once I feel the matter is successfully dealt with, you will be released to your family unharmed and unhindered. Is that understood?" Hope gave him a dubious look,

"You want to ransom me?" she asked, a little incredulous; he seemed a little too...sophisticated for ransom. Lachesis looked thoughtful, removing his glasses and folding them neatly,

"Not so much ransom, per say," he mused aloud, "it is much more than that. But essentially, yes, in a way, you are to be ransomed." Hope couldn't stop the scoff that escaped her lips and the smile that gave away her humour,

"Mum and dad will never agree," she muttered, more to herself than the Blarg. The Captain shook his head,

"On the contrary, they will have no choice in the matter." A chill swept over Hope at his words, the distinct feeling that the Blarg had more than a few tricks up his sleeve creeping over her. Swallowing, she tried to stay strong,

"It won't work," she told him bluntly. Lachesis smiled gently,

"We shall see."

"They'll find you," Hope blurted, wondering how on earth the Captain thought he could evade the two most prominent freedom fighter's in history. The Blarg kept his smile, but ignored her comment,

"While aboard my ship you will be looked after with the greatest care. Zak," he gestured the figure behind her, "will be responsible for your meals and safety." Hope refrained from glancing back at her captor, feeling his presence loom over her like a great tree. She felt him shift slightly at the Captain's words, but he made no objection and settled again, though Hope could feel what felt like irritation ripple off him. "Have you any questions?" Hope thought a minute,

"Do you honestly think you will succeed?" she asked, curious as to how confident he was.

"While I am aware of a great many details that could go wrong...I keep the faith that my plan will go ahead smoothly and no-one need get hurt over the matter," Lachesis replied, his voice candid and honest. Hope felt a flicker of respect for him; he might be a pirate, but he was obviously intelligent and level-headed, unlike most stories she'd heard of his kind.

"Why's Angela Cross here?" she asked out of the blue. Lachesis nodded in thought,

"Yes, I wondered when that would crop up," he gave her a studious look, "Miss Cross is here on private business, and is currently being moved into another cell so as not to disturb you." Hope frowned,

"Private business?" she echoed dubiously.

"It is no concern of yours," Lachesis replied firmly, his eyes locking briefly with hers to emphasize his sincerity. Without waiting for her to speak again he nodded to the figure behind her, "you may return her to her cell, Zak." Hope was hauled to her feet, and Lachesis rose also, bowing once again, "it has been a pleasure, Miss Hope."

"I wish I could say the same," the grey Lombax grumbled as she was pushed from the room, getting more than a little irritated by the way the figure, Zak or whatever his name was, kept on feeling the need to shove her everywhere. Lachesis chuckled lightly, and then the door closed.

The walk back to the cell was uneventful, though Hope had gained a little confidence from her encounter with the Captain and she held her head high, ignoring the looks from the crew-members and striding purposefully so Zak had little chance to push her around. Only when they reached the cell door did she hesitate, the rash part of her mind screaming at her to make a break for it while Zak was occupied. But before she could come to a decision, Zak had yanked her into the room and shut the door, opening the inner cell with smooth ease.

Hope backed away from the bars, eyes darting around the room as she looked desperately for a way out; Angela had gone, so she wasn't going to get any help, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. Zak stood by the open bars, giving her a chance to enter the cell of her own free will. When she remained rooted to the spot, her eyes wide and wary, he let out a small noise of frustration and approached her with irritated steps. The grey Lombax tried to lash out with her legs, but he sidestepped her feet and pried her away from the wall by her shoulders, shoving her towards the cell. Hope tried once again to shake him off, but as her hands were still restrained and he was clearly stronger than her, her actions were futile.

A harsh push sent her staggering into the cell, nearly colliding with the wall as she wobbled to retain her balance. By the time she'd righted herself and turned around, the bars were closed once more and Zak stood looking at her, his eyes hidden behind his mask. Hope scowled at him, feeling anger bubble up within her; who did he think he was, shoving her about the place like a rag doll? And why was he hiding behind a mask?

Zak raised a small device and pressed it once. The cuffs on Hope's hands fell off, flying out of the cell and into his waiting hands. Hope rubbed her hands, stretching her fingers as she continued to glare at him.

"Why won't you show your face?" she growled at him, taking a few steps forward in an attempt to look menacing; not that it worked. Zak just looked at her, then turned on the spot opening the outer door and making to leave. "Coward," Hope muttered after his retreating form, feeling bitter for her situation and angered by the mute stranger. Zak froze and stiffened, turning back to her ever so slightly. But then the moment passed, and he was gone.

She was alone.

**Yay Space Pirates! For those interested, I'm still working out if Captain Slag and Rusty Pete could make a cameo...so keep your eyes peeled :P**

**As usual, reviews are nectar to my soul...so feed me if you want more story!**

**PS - Competition still stands...and even if you don't have an OC, I'll make sure the prize is a good 'un! There are more clues in this chapter...that's all I'm saying :P**


End file.
